stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions of this wiki
After being revived, this wiki changed quite a bit. GAK16 and Pax Orderia also changed how you get roles on the wiki, since it was messed up before. Here is a list of roles and requirements, and small introductions for current staff members. NOTICE: These requirements are now official to be promoted, although are in part flexible to their application. Some people may not have these requirements, but they were promoted by an Admin or Bureaucrat. They may have also been one of the "Original 5" on the wiki to help out. Alternative accounts / controlled "bots" This is a list of accounts run by another user for a certain purpose False Herotodus - Pax Orderia for Admin Training and blocking GreyFlame 05 - Main acc. on other wikia's, no regular activity beyond occassional edits. Stormspear - Icestormshadow for Roleplay guise(no longer in use) Voidbolt - Firehammer2004 for Roleplay guise Editor Editors are anyone who contribute to this wiki - they have no real power, but they can vote on styles and big changes for the wiki, as well as reach out to higher factions for change and improvements. A list of editors is not provided, because of obvious redundancy reasons. Chat Moderator The Chat Moderators of this wiki are supposed to moderate chat rooms, and our Discord server. In order to be one of the chat moderators, you must: * Have 150+ edits * Made 3 blog posts * Communicated to a Chat Moderator or Admin about a bad post (This post cannot be from you) OR * Completed a Staff Approved Project and been cleared by an Admin Follow these guidelines and you will be a Chat Moderator! Contact the Admin(s) when you have fulfilled these requirements on his blog page. Discussions Moderator Discussions Moderators of this wiki should monitor the general discussion. Anything in the "fun and games" category is most likely a roleplay scenario, so don't worry about it; Admins will watch it. To be this rank, you must: * Have over 200+ edits * Have made 5 blog posts * Reported a discussions post or 3 bad comment posts Moderator As a moderator, you should be checking big pages on this wiki and stories for things that need links. You are also responsible for checking at least 1 page a week for categories such as stub or candidate for deletion. In order to be a moderator, you must: * Have over 300+ edits * Made 5 blog posts * Helped clean up a page by deleting it or adding links An Admin can automatically promote someone to a moderator if he has over 150 edits and is a chat moderator. Administrator(Admin) As an admin, your job is to make sure that all of the other factions are doing their job right and to update the poll and the front page when needed. You also need to have frequent blog posts updating the people on this wiki of your status. In order to be an admin, you must: * Have over 1000+ edits * Made 10 blog posts * Been recommended by a previous admin and/or bureaucrat OR * Have rights for a certain wiki project (I.E. Discord intergration or something to that effect) Bureaucrat A Bureaucrat is a highly recognized and established member of this wiki. You must: * Been promoted by the current bureaucrat(s) Introductions Here you can find introductions to all staff members, more are on the wayCategory:Community